A burner lance for atomizing oil or a suspension of coal dust in liquid is known (EP B 0 172 303). The fuel enters a nozzle at the center, and the gas at the circumference. The head accommodates a series of three mixing sections. The first section is followed by an extremely narrow section that so controls the flow of fuel within the freely flowing gas that the solid particles in the liquid fuel do not to any significant extent come into contact with the metal wall of the blending section and erode it. Downstream of the second section is another section that has several outlet bores and that the fuel and gas are emulsified in.
Another burner lance that atomizes a suspension of coal and water is known from EP A 0 182 545. It has a nozzle accommodated in a pipe. The pipe has bores that deflect and divert fuel flowing through it into a stream that flows forward along its outer circumference. The atomizing gas is also diverted and contacted with the suspension from inside and out. Suspensions of solids in liquid can be deflected and diverted only when the solids are extremely fine.